


Chess Ain't How Your Boyfriend Thinks

by BarricadeGhost1832



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chess is a character, Enjolras/Grantaire-centric, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grantaire being Grantaire, M/M, change my mind, they play chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarricadeGhost1832/pseuds/BarricadeGhost1832
Summary: Enjolras hates chess. Grantaire loves his boyfriend.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Chess Ain't How Your Boyfriend Thinks

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Chess Game from Falsettos, because I am obsessed with that musical.

“You want me to what?” Enjolras stares at Grantaire with disbelieving eyes.

“Ange, I just said that you have to move the pawn.” Grantaire sighs, trying to keep his mischievous grin under control.

“But why? What did the pawn do to deserve this?” 

“It’s just how you play the game. You sacrifice the pawn so that the king survives.” Grantaire picks up the rule booklet for Enjolras to read through.

The blond just huffs at it.

When Courfeyrac had suggested playing chess, Grantaire hadn’t thought much of it, but with further consideration, getting Enjolras to play was the best thing he would literally ever experience. 

So the two of them sit in Grantaire’s dingy apartment, Eponine is hanging with Musichetta and Cosette, leaving the house to themselves. 

When Grantaire brought it up Enjolras seemed on board. (Pun intended)

That is until they actually started playing.

“Why can’t I just move the bishop? Or the knight?” Enjolras picks up the small horse piece, Grantaire had to barter with Jehan to let him borrow their set, it took less persuasion and more agreeing to watch Dickinson with them, which Grantaire secretly wanted to do anyway.

“Because it’s dumb, the pawn is limited and the knight has actual value, losing it wouldn’t be worth it.” Grantaire’s grin threatens to break his calm stature, but when Enjolras notices he’s being teased, all hell will break loose, coupled with a lecture on monarchy.

Oh, wait, that last part already started.

“Why can’t the king die for his country, it’s only fair! He isn’t any better than a subject-” Grantaire stops listening and just watches, this is nice. He thinks.

a) He gets to play chess with Enjolras  
b) He gets to hang out with Enjolras  
c) He gets to see his boyfriend rant about things he’s passionate about without interruption from their friends

This is nice.

He mentally high-fives Courfeyrac for being a genius.

“Anyways, there isn’t even need for a king, if he dies the queen could take over. She’s obviously much more capable than him! -He can move where?”

“Only one block” Grantaire supplies helpfully.

“Exactly, and how many can she move?” Enjolras states triumphantly.

“As many as she wants.” 

“Chess is dumb, don’t try to change my mind.” Enjolras crosses his arms.

“I’m still confused, how did you go your entire posh childhood without playing chess once?” Grantaire pokes Enjolras playfully.

“I excelled in polo, I practiced my violin, and I wore my stupid school uniform, I was never punished by playing this misogynistic-hell-checkers.” 

“Misogynistic-hell-checkers? Nice.” 

“I let my king die. You win, but just until the queen becomes the head of country- which she will.” Enjolras carefully lays down his king. 

“Brava, an empowering way to die.” Grantaire says in a mock-posh accent. 

Enjolras rolls his eyes. 

“So how about another game?” Grantaire pokes Enjolras in the shoulder.

“Not chess.” Enjolras grunts and lays his head on the table.

“I was actually thinking Monopoly?” Grantaire smirks, pulling out the Monopoly box from under their table.

“I swear to god.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments/kudos!


End file.
